


Rise of the Guardians: Firefly

by 3Point14



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Art, Childhood Memories, Coming of Age, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Memory Loss, New Gaurdian, Pictures, Relationship(s), Slight distopic future, Some Humor, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Point14/pseuds/3Point14
Summary: “Sunlight, that’s the first thing I remember. It was Sunny, it was hot and I was all alone, but then, I saw the moon. It was so big and beautiful even in the blue cloudless sky it appeared to block out the sun. It seamed to chase the loneliness away and when it did, I was calm. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, I would never know.  A part of me is curious if I ever will.”A new Guardian is chosen by the Man in the Moon, but what for? What is his purpose?Set 100 years in the future.





	1. Prologue

Rise of the Guardians: Firefly

Prologue  
The Awakening

“Sunlight, that’s the first thing I remember. It was Sunny, it was hot and I was all alone, but then, I saw the moon. It was so big and beautiful even in the blue cloudless sky it appeared to block out the sun. It seamed to chase the loneliness away and when it did, I was calm. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, I would never know. A part of me is curious if I ever will.”

Looking at himself oddly, the young man did wonder why he was wearing such strange clothing. He wore a tanned flight suit that blended with the sand and a red piece of clothe draped over his lower face. His own skin was tanned a darker shade providing a very interesting contrast. Feeling a fluttering behind him, he turned his head over his shoulder to see two beautiful wings of gold, brown and a dark brick red to match his wildly windswept hair. He couldn’t believe this. Wings! Lifting them gingerly he gave them a couple of test moves before taking a running start and launching himself into the air shouting in happiness.

He swooped down low to graze his fingers across the soft sand and as he did, an amazing thing happened. The sand caught fire briefly before morphing into the most intricately carved glass. He landed for a moment, folding his wings behind him, and inspected the designs. It was a lovely sight. A Mandala like pattern of Gold and white created from the melted sand. He snapped his fingers and the sanded caught fire once more. In the span of mere seconds he watched it turn from a dull yellow red to a bright white gold. He touched the flames and even knowing that this was a very hot flame, it did not hurt him. Instead, it tickled and danced across his palm. Smiling he hugged the tiny flame to his chest before extinguishing it and taking flight once more.

He laughed happily as spotting an encampment of people just south of his location. Once more, he swooped down to land. As he did, nobody appeared to pay him much mind. There were Women in long dresses with their faces covered. Men who wore very long shirts and billowy pants. Many of the people wore hoods to shield them from the sand infused wind. They all seamed to be going about their business.

“Hey, I’m new around here.” He said to an elderly woman who had her face covered. He waved to a few more people and as he spotted to children playing he walked in front of them, “Can you tell me where I am?”

The children ignored him. He took a step closer and as he did the children ran right through him. He gasped at the feeling. It was like a thousand needles piercing him. Looking around frantically, everyone continued to go about his or her business as if nothing had happened. To them, nothing had. Looking up to Moon questioningly, the young man received only one response.

His name, Jamie Blaze. How did he know that? The moon told him so. That was all he ever told the boy and that was a long, long time ago.

 

Ice Chateau, 100 years later…

Tiny Snowmen rushed around frantically collecting snow for snowballs. There were about a dozen or so of the tiny creatures rushing around trying to find their coal while practicing different faces and quite a few were even knitting scarves for all the newly grown and naked snowmen. Jack was just putting the finishing touches on his newest edition to the fort when his right hand man appeared in a gust of wind before him.

“Yo Frosty! How’s it look? You think I need to add a drawbridge? Or maybe a Snowball turret. Oooooh I know just what it needs!” He swirled his hands around and around until a very tall and thin Icicle was jutting out of the top. He then grabbed the nearest Scarf of an innocent unsuspecting Snowman. Then he placed the article on the pole creating a flag.

Frosty tapped his shoulder impatiently. When Jack finally looked up Frosty just pointed to the sky. Jack turned to look and as he did, his eyes widened for a moment. The Northern lights. His fists balled up and eyebrows drew together. It couldn’t be. Was Pitch back? Was this some new threat? Jack turned to Frosty, “Take care of the fort. Report to me if anything happens. Okay?”

Frosty nodded with a salute before running off back to the knitting area to keep an eye on things. Jack sighed before picking up his staff and shouting up at the wind. “Take me to the pole!”


	2. Of New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reminisces about his past with a growing up Jamie.

Rise of the Guardians: Firefly

Chapter 1  
Of New and Old

Gathering at the North Pole, wasn’t especially difficult, but getting all the guardians to stay focused for more than a minute was. They were all so childish in their own ways. Tooth was talking to her fairies about teeth while Bunny was working on his latest masterpiece egg. Easter was more than over, but Bunny always preferred to get a head start. Sandy was currently asleep and Santa was trying to wake him up. Jack was more than just slightly irritated by all this. He had fun to bring the world. He didn’t want to sit and wait for this new threat to grow stronger.

“So, what’s going on? Is it him?”

North laughed, “No, But is very old. I have a feeling.”

“W-wait, you have a feeling mate?” Bunny spoke up crossing his arms.

“Yes.” North replied.

“Of something old?” Bunny asked.

North nodded, “I feel it in my belly. Belly never wrong.”

Bunny rolled his eyes.

Tooth flew closer. “Did something happen? Like last time?”

North held his chin for a moment thoughtfully. “Naughty List very, very long this year. Too long.”

Bunny sighed throwing his paws in the air. “Well, that’s some solid proof.”

North threw his hands up haughtily “What is that suppose to mean?”

“Well, I mean, Look at the state of things now Mate.” Bunnymund began, “Video games, War and all this blasted interception from adults. Kids just ain’t as innocent ya know?”

Tooth stopped mid sentence to look over at Bunny concerned. North’s brows wen up clearly surprised. “That is not point. This feels different.”

The Guardians then began to break out into an argument about wasting time, holiday breaks, work overload and anything else they could fight about including the state of the world. Their voices rose as they grew angrier and all Jack could do was look away from the ridiculous scene. Sandy was still sleeping through all of it somehow. Jack sighed and began picking at the frayed edge of his scarf. He smiled fondly at it, remembering when it was gifted to him. . . . .

~ * ~ *~ * ~

 

“Jack~ Oh Jack~” The young boy shouted loudly in a sing-song voice. “I’m going to find you! And when I do, you are in for a load of trouble.”

Jack giggled softly before holding his hands over his mouth. He didn’t want Jamie to know where he was hiding. Of course, this old tree was a perfect hiding place. There was no way the boy was going to find him all the way up here in the branches. Just as he had that thought, a snowball suddenly collided with his face taking him by surprise and knocking him off balance. He was so shocked by the sudden attack that he lost balance and fell backwards. He hit a few branches on his way down before landing in the powdery snow with a thud where he remained motionless.

Jamie saw the fall and rushed over to the winter spirits still form paniched. “Jack! Jack, are you okay? I didn’t mean to-“

The boy abruptly stopped as he saw the slightly shaking form of his gaurdian. Jack laughed loudly as he rolled over to begin making a snow angel.

Jamie huffed and shoved him. “That wasn’t funny! I thought I had seriously hurt you!”

Jack shook his head continuing to laugh. He reached up ruffling the boy’s hair. “Oh come on. That was super funny. The look on your face.”

Jamie sighed and looked away.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry for making you worry Kiddo.” Jack apologized. When Jamie just crossed his arms with no response, Jack put a hand on his shoulder. Pulling Jamie around to look at him quickly grew more serious. “Hey.”

Jamie didn’t reply. Instead, he moved so his eyes were still not meeting the other’s blue eyes.

“Hey, Come on. Are your really that mad?” Jack moved into his vision. “You know I can’t be hurt by stuff like that.”

Jamie sighed and nodded as he looked up at the Spirit. “I guess.”

Jack smiled. “Are we cool?”

Laughing at the pun the boy replied with a giggle. “Yeah, but we can’t say the same about your hoodie can we.”

Confused, Jack looked down to his wintery apparel only to see a huge rip across the front that continued down one of the Sleeves. A portion of the fabric must have gotten caught on a tree branch on the way down. Sighing Jack pulled the garment over his head and began to examine the damage. It was fairly extensive. “Guess this is getting thrown away.

Suddenly there was a hand on his and as he looked up Jamie was smiling. “Can I, uh, Can I try something?”

“Sure, I mean, it’s not like I really need it.” He laughed gesturing to his Long sleeve white shirt.

This was the first time Jamie had seen the Winter Spirit without the hoodie. He was surprisingly thin. Without the extra layer Jamie could see just how much the winter spirit’s bones shown through his shirt. Jamie was so caught of guard in his observation he didn’t notice the slight bit of blue that colored the other boy’s face. Jack looked at Jamie shyly as he crossed his arms hiding himself uncomfortably. When Jamie snapped out of his stupor he noticed it was now Jack’s turn to avoid looking at him. “I know. I’m really gangly.”

Jamie shook his head. “No! You look good.”

Jack’s eyes widened, “I, What?”

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “You look good. I mean, I’m not all buff or anything either ya know.”

“You have plenty of growing to do.” Jack told him quietly. There was a long silence before Jack hopped up and looked around. “Well, the street lights are on so you better get back home. Don’t want your mom worrying herself sick do you?”

Jamie shook his head. “No. She’s got enough on her plate.”

Jack nodded as another silence stretched between them. They walked until Jamie was back to his house and Jack waved goodbye. Just before Jack was about to fly off Jamie reached out and grabbed his sleeve. “Jack? When will you be back?”

Jack shrugged, “Not sure. As soon as I can, though, I’ve got a lot more work lately. Not really suppose to pick favorites.”

Jamie nodded, “But I’m special right?”

Jack smiled warmly and ruffled Jamie’s hair again. “Of course. You’re my first believer. You’re the most special.”

An amazingly brilliant smile erupted onto Jamie’s face before the child dove straight into Jack’s chest squeezing him tightly in a warm hug. Jack returned the embrace before pulling away and flying off with a promise to see him again soon.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

To an Immortal ‘soon’ was a relative term. It wasn’t until several years later that he would return and when he did, things had changed. Jamie wasn’t a kid anymore. Jack watched him silently as he flew around the town following the now Teen as he went about his business. He should have gone down and said something as soon as he had returned to Burgess, but he was too afraid. What if Jamie didn’t believe in him anymore?

Jack followed Jamie until the boy went home and his bedroom light turned on. Once he was sure the other boy was alone in his room Jack flew over to his window where he perched silently. Gently trailed his finger on the glass filigree like frost patterns began to appear. Jamie was turned away from the window typing something on his computer unaware of his visitor. Jack then let a puff of air out across the pattern causing a single snowflake to dance off of the glass and into the room. It swirled circling and twirling in the air causing the room to go cold. Jack watched captivated as Jamie shivered. He concentrated circling the snowflake around until it landed softly on Jamie’s nose.

There was a loud scraping sound as Jamie’s chair shot back from the suddenness with which the boy stood. He whirled around looking directly at Jack who was lounging mid air just outside his window. “Jack!”

The Winter Spirit’s heart hammered in his chest with Joy. Jamie still believed! Jack smiled sweetly and waved trying his best to look casual while Jamie rushed over to open the window. Jack tilted his head and floated inside lazily. As soon as his feet hit the ground Jamie was pulling him into a warm embrace. “Jack! Oh my god! I’m so happy to see you. I’ve been waiting for you to stop by!”

Jack arched a brow. “You were…waiting on me?”

Jamie nodded, “Of Course! I have a present for you!”

Completely shocked the winter spirit looked around in wonder. Jamie’s room was almost exactly the same as before, Almost. There was now a computer on Jamie’s formerly empty desk. Fewer toys littered the floor and a couple of new posters were covering previously empty spots on the walls. Mostly for movies and bands Jack had never heard of. He gave a once over to Jamie as well. The boy was now almost as tall as Jack, maybe just an inch shorter. Jack whistled, “Wow Jamie. You’ve grown a lot since I last saw you.”

Jamie laughed, “Well, yeah. I’m almost 15. My birthday is next month remember?”

“15? Already? Wow, you’ll be all grown up soon.”

“Pfft! Whatever.” Jamie giggled more. “I still have a lot of growing to do. My mom says she think I’ll be as tall as my dad was. I mean, I’ve only seen him in pictures, but I’m pretty sure I remember her saying he was super big. Like taller than six feet.”

Jack ruffled the excited boy’s hair. “I’m sure you’ll be tall like him.”

The two went to sit on the bed and Jamie looked up at the Spirit curiously as they both relaxed into a comfortable silence. After a moment Jamie looked up at the fairer boy, “Say, How old are you Jack? I mean, you aren’t that much taller than me.”

That completely threw Jack off guard. How old was Jack? He had to think long and hard about it, before finally replying, “Well, Somewhere over 300. Maybe 320? I’m not exactly sure. The years all blend together when you live as long as I do.”

Jamie appeared positively enraptured. “Is that why it took you so long to come back? Because time feels different?”

Jack nodded.

“Wait, when is your birthday? Were you born? Or did you just pop into existence?”

Jack Chuckled, “So many questions. Why are you suddenly so curious?”

Jamie blushed, “I just want to know more about you. I mean, I like you a lot.”

“ Okay, Well to start…Yes, I was born. I wasn’t always like this. I was a like you. Mortal. I had a family and a sister. I was maybe a bit older than you when I became a spirit.” He left out the bit about falling into a freezing cold lake and drowning. He didn’t want to scare Jamie. Hopefully the boy wasn’t too interested in that part of his story.

Jamie’s mouth fell open. “How old exactly? And when was your birthday.”

“I was 16, maybe 17 Winters I think. I was born in January.”

Jamie’s nodded soberly. “Oh. I missed your birthday already.”

“Why is my birthday so important to you?” Jack questioned confused. He didn’t want Jamie to be upset over such a small thing. It’s not like Jack ever really celebrated his birthday anyway.

“I told you. I have a gift for you.” He then hopped off the bed and spun around to face Jack. Placing on hand on his hip he pointed the other at Jack with a devious smile painted across his lips, “Close your eyes.”

Jack blushed slightly at Jamie’s antics and followed his instructions. As soon as his blue eyes were shut the sound of rustling and boxes being moved could be heard from the direction of Jamie’s closet. Jack began to open one of his eyes curiously only for Jamie to whirl around and point at him in mock anger. “No peeking!”

Jack closed his eyes and held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, Okay. No peeking. I promise.”

A few more minutes went by before Jack felt something being placed around his neck. He cocked his head curiously and Jamie laughed. “Alright now. You can open your eyes.”

Jack acquiesced and looked down at the thing Jamie had placed around his neck. It was a beautifully hand stitched blue Scarf with snowflake patterns embroidered all over in a dark almost Black blue. It was amazing. Jack was at a loss for words.

The brunette boy gazed nervously at him. “So? What do you think?”

“I..It’s..” He had no words for what he was witnessing. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers for a moment before his eyes darted up to look at Jamie. “Is this…my Hoodie?”

Jamie blushed and nodded, “I tried to fix it, but the fabric was just too shredded. So I made this out of what I could salvage. Pippa and Cupcake helped me. For months I never heard the end of it.”

Jack laughed “Is that so?”

Jamie nodded blushing furiously “Yeah. Apparently they were making bets on which it was for. Then, they kept joking that is was for my imaginary boyfriend instead.”

“Oh. So, I’m your boyfriend now?” Jack asked jokingly. He began to laugh for a long moment until he noticed Jamie wasn’t laughing either. In Fact, Jamie was turning red from head to toe. Jack could tell, because Jamie wasn’t wearing socks.

Jamie’s brown eyes met Jack’s Icy blue timidly, “Um. Would you want to be?”

Jack sat up straight on the bed in shock. Had Jamie just asked if he wanted to be his boyfriend? The spirit’s heart began to pound in his chest. “I…Jamie um, I don’t… I’m not…”

The boy’s face went even redder if possible and he covered it with his hands. “I’m sorry. Jack. Oh god…. Just forget what I said. It’s a birthday present nothing more. I just wanted to do something nice for you. That’s all.”

Jack stood up and walked over to the boy removing the hands from his face. Jamie looked as if he was about to cry any second. His face had gone sheet white and he was shaking with embarrassment. Jack leaned closer before ruffling his hair. “Hey Kiddo, It’s okay. I love it.”

“R-really?”

Jack nodded, “Really.”

Jamie sighed in relief.

The next few hours were spent talking and sharing stories before eventually Jack decided he needed to leave and let Jamie get some rest. He climbed up on the window crouching half outside. Jamie looked up at him sadly. “Will you be in Burgess for long?”

Jack pondered this for a long moment before replying, “I’ll stay as long as I can. Want a snow day tomorrow? We can go out and play all day if you want.”

Jamie nodded enthusiastically.

Jack laughed in response before ruffling the boy’s hair like always. A long minute passed in silence before Jack was abruptly pulled into a warm embrace. “Thank you Jack.”

In that moment, Jack didn’t know what had come over him, but he was suddenly leaning down and placing a cold kiss on the boy’s warm cheek. It was purely platonic and innocent. Well, that was what he had told himself. Jamie’s eyes flew wide open as he clutched his cheek where a small red spot had appeared from the sheer freezing temperature of the other’s lips. The next moment, Jack was out the window and gone.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jack reminisced on that winter with shame. If he’d known how things would turn out, he never would have kissed the boy, because that is where it had all started. He couldn’t change the past, but he would have loved to save himself from the heartache. The Moon shown down on him brightly causing him to feel pin pricks on his skin. Looking up he saw how the moon was beaming directly onto the carvings in the floor.

Looking up he waved at the other Guardians. “Hey guys. The moon is…”

Nobody was listening. Everyone was to busy with arguing, or in Sandy’s case sleeping, to be bothered. Jack whistled to try and get their attention, but that didn’t work either. Finally, he took his staff up before slamming it onto the ground. Snow and Ice flew out from the ground around him before cold air rushed over everyone stopping them in their tracks. All eyes were on him now. Jack sighed, “Manny is trying to tell us something.”

North looked at the moon in shock, “Can it be?”

Bunny frowned and rubbed a paw over his face, “Not again. We’ve got too many as it is”

Tooth smiled happily, “Oh my Gosh. It’s happening again!! It’s really happening again!”

“What’s happening again?” Jack asked confused.

Tooth Flew up to him putting her hands on his shoulders excitedly. “A new Guardian!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment with any questions you may have. I know I probably left a lot unsaid in this chapter. Expect the next update soon! :)
> 
> I drew this very lovely picture of Jack and Frosty. I do have to say sorry about the image quality. I did this in water color and I don't have a scanner. I will hopefully be doing some more art for this story so please check previous chapters to see new updates. Also, I might get my Wacom out and try to get some legit art going. It's just a matter of having the time and space. Let me know if this is something ya'll might be interested in.


	3. What's Hot Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up in couple of ways.

Rise of the Guardians: Firefly

Chapter 2  
What’s Hot Burns

Jack was speechless. There was a feeling in his gut he couldn’t quite explain. It wasn’t good feeling either. Maybe this is what North always talked about.

As the Guardian’s gathered around the moonbeam it began to take shape. It was a still image of a man with wind swept hair of Gold brow and Brick red. He wore baggy cream-colored cloth pants that tucked into his black boots. HE wore a tight black tank that showcased very well-muscled arms. Gold bracers adorned his forearms. There was a red bandana wrapped around his face obscuring his features from view, but his bright golden eyes looked fierce. The strange man’s most striking feature; however, were his wings. Even folded behind him the arched high above his head.

Jack took an involuntary step back, causing him to trip and fall as his heart began to beat rapidly. Tooth was yammering about how dreamy the man was while Bunnymund was making a Joke about fire. Jack began to breathe rapidly and sweat poured off his forehead. What was this feeling? Those eyes. Why were they so familiar?

A hand on his shoulder caused him to look up at the concerned faces of his comrades. Sand was touching him with a very serious concerned look on his face. He created a question mark above his head in gold sand followed by a flame and an emoji for fear. Jack nodded, “I guess I was just overwhelmed.”

Bunny Laughed, “Of course ya are. I mean, look at this bloke. He practically screams fire spirit.”

“Look at his wings! He has wings.” Tooth exclaimed. “Do you think he’s a fairy?”

North stepped forward rubbing his beard thoughtfully. “Better question. Who is he? I do not know this Spirit.”

“I’ve seen him before. Nobody knows his name. He doesn’t speak. Just blows into town in the summer and heats up the joint. Me an the fellas just call him Firefly.” Bunny replied.

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat.

Bunny looked over to Jack with a smile. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little warm weather Frosty.”

Jack stood up shaking himself a bit. He gripped his staff tightly as he spoke. Besides, he’s harmless right? I mean, the moon chose him to be a guardian right?

North was silent for a long time before he eventually smiled and gave Jack a reassuring smile, “Of course, Of course. Guardian is always good.”

Sandy and Tooth exchanged glances while Bunny’s ears just dropped. “Right. So what is he s’ppose to be protectin’?”

North shrugged. “Good question. Let us pay him a visit.”

Jack felt another sudden tremor as a warm feeling crawled up his spine. “I don’t think we need to. I think… he’s here.”

The guardian’s all rushed to the main entrance opening the door. Sure enough, flying about 30 feet in the air was the masked man. He looked at each one of them curiously before speaking slowly.

“The Moon… it told me to come. Here I am.” He then began to plummet swiftly as he fell from the sky. He landed in the cold snow before any of the Guardians could catch him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jamie had been out jogging in the chilly early winter air when he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a particularly brutal snowball to the back of the head. He slipped on Ice causing him to slide a couple of inches until he found himself looking at a very amused winter spirit.

“Hey Kiddo! How’s it going?” Jack said nonchalantly from where he hoverd slightly above the younger man. The scarf Jamie had gifted him hung loosely down over Jamie’s lower face. It smelled like fresh mint and pine.

Jamie grinned observing the other silently. Just as Jack was about to say something Jamie pulled the scarf until he was hugging the winter spirit tightly. “Jack! I’m so happy to see you!”

“I can tell.” Jack laughed. “I see you haven’t grown out of cuddles yet.”

Jamie blushed furiously, but pulled Jack closer anyway. “I’ll never grow out of hugging you.”

They both moved apart and Jack held out a hand to pull Jamie up. It was more difficult than he thought it would be and when Jamie rose to his full height, Jack gawked. Jamie reached down and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Now who’s the kiddo?”

Jack stuck out his tongue at the other boy. “I’m still older than you.”

Jamie Laughed, “Technically, but didn’t you say you became a spirit at 17? That would make us the same age if you think about it.”

“No, no, no. I will always be older than you kiddo. Nothing you can do about it.” Jack said childishly.

Jamie just shook his head with another laugh. “Well, I guess that’s true too.”

They began to walk back towards Jamie’s house in a comfortable manner when suddenly Jamie stopped. Jack looked back at the boy curiously. “What’s up?”

Jamie looked at his guardian seriously. “Jack? How exactly do you become a guardian?”

Jack froze as his mouth opened in sudden shock. This wasn’t conversation he wanted to have. “W-why?”

Jamie smiled reassuringly, “I was just curious. You never told me how you became a spirit. Just that you were once a mortal… Like me.”

Jack closed his eyes. He wasn’t really comfortable with telling lies, but he didn’t exactly want to go into his whole transformation. That was still very much a dark memory for him. Waking up happily only to discover that he was alone and nobody could see him. Then later, finding out he had died. He hadn’t spoken about it, but now that he remembered the details surrounding his death, he sometimes could remember what it felt like to drown. He could practically feel his whole body going numb as his lungs screamed in fiery agony from lack of oxygen. He snapped himself out of the memory and turned to Jamie. “I.. uh.. don’t remember.”

Jamie nodded disappointedly. “Oh. Well, okay. Maybe you could ask North or Bunny? When you get a chance I mean.”

Jack nodded, “Yeah. I mean, I don’t see them much unless it’s guardian business, but I’ll ask them next chance I get.”

“Have they not talked about it? I mean, I thought that would be a real conversations starter between Spirits.”

Jack shook his head as his heart rate quickened. He honestly hadn’t ever asked the other Guardians how they came to be. It just didn’t feel relevant. He had just assumed they all had similar stories. “Not really the topic of our meetings ya know?”

Jamie nodded once more as they continued down the sidewalk. Jack looked Jamie over for a minute. He guessed it really had been a while since he’d seen the other boy. Not only was Jamie taller, but he filled out his clothes rather nicely. He was broad shouldered and even through the layer Jack could tell the boy had gained some muscle. “So, You jog now?”

“I’m in R.O.T.C. so I have to be fairly fit.” When the Guardian didn’t appear to understand, Jamie laughed. “It’s an early military preparation club at school. We do drills and stuff.”

Jack’s eyebrows went so high Jamie thought they would fly into the air. “Military? Like Soldiers and stuff?”

Jamie nodded.

“Oh. That… that sounds like some serious stuff.” It felt sudden, but upon thing about it further. Jamie was always the adventurous and brave type. Jack didn’t know too much about the military. Only the affect it had on the kids. It wasn’t pleasant. Guardian’s spent so much time around kids that they sometimes lost sight of what happened with adults. It had been a very long time since Jack was Mortal. He was reminded of just how fast Jamie was growing up. It made his heart ache.

The other boy must have noticed his inner turmoil because the next second he found himself pulled into a warn embrace. Jack gazed up at Jamie confused, but he didn’t pull away. Jamie spoke into Jack’s ear softly. “What’s wrong Jack?”

Jack felt his eyes water. He couldn’t explain it. HE felt such a heavy ache in his chest at the thought of Jamie growing up. He wished the brunette could stay a child forever. He wanted Jamie to never be touched by the devastation and corruption of such adult things like war. Pulling himself from the other’s grip, “You’re growing up.”

Jamie stiffened as he regarded the spirit. “Is…Is that a bad thing?”

Jack shook his head. “No! I just… guess it’s kind of a shock. To me it was only yesterday that we had snowball fights and made forts.”

“I’m… still me Jack. I’m still that kid.” He laughed and ruffled Jack’s hair again before pulling him back into another hug. “I’m just taller than you now.”

Jack laughed, “Yeah, but I’m still older.”

Jamie giggled, “Okay old man. Now let’s get going. I told my mom I would make Sophie dinner while she’s working late.”

 

Later, Jack would remember searching through Jamie’s room looking for any sign of the child he once knew. Gone were the toy dinosaurs and dioramas of space. Gone were the books about Bigfoot and the Loch Ness monster. He wanted so badly to find any evidence of that child ever existing. He practically tore the boy’s bedroom apart only to come across a handful of crayons and a stuffed bunny that had been forgotten under Jamie’s bed. He clutched the Bunny tightly to his chest for a moment until the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a freshly showered Jamie.

He felt as if the air was suddenly knocked out of him. Layers of muscle and tanned skin dripping with water caused Jack’s heart to race. Jamie now apparently only slept in a pair of plain grey sweat pants. Jack simply could not take his eyes away from bare chest of the other boy as he sat petrified on the bed.

“Jack?” There was nothing, but silence. What could he say? You’re growing teen body was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time? The next thing that happened couldn’t possibly have gone any worse. Jamie leaned down placing a hand on Jack’s cheek. “Jack…you’re blushing.”

Ice blue and warm brown met for only a second before he was pulled into a very hot kiss right on his own icy lips. Jack couldn’t move as he sat there so afraid of what had just happened. Jamie was kissing him! Really kissing him!

A hand carded through white hair as Jack felt a tongue tentatively run across his bottom lip. Jack gasped and the tongue was suddenly invading his mouth. It twirled and played with Jack’s own unresponsive one before Jack had fully realized what had happened. When he felt himself begin to respond he gripped his staff tightly.

Suddenly Ice shot out from his body as wind blasted in all directions around him. Jamie was thrown to the floor in shock as Jack’s wintery blast propelled him across the room and onto the floor. Jamie was shivering as he looked up. Jack clutched the long piece of wood to his chest as he stared panicked at Jamie, “What…”

“What the hell was that for?” Jamie shouted before he suddenly grew speechless for a moment as they simply looked at one another. Jack’s eyes were blown wide in shock. After a long moment Jamie curled in on himself. “Oh my god! I can’t believe I was so stupid. I’m so sorry. I…I thought…”

When Jamie didn’t finish Jack stood up and backed himself toward the window. “You thought what!? I don’t understand.”

Jamie looked away as his face turned red and his eyes grew wet. “I… thought… I thought you liked me…”

Jack gawked. “I do like you, but that doesn’t mean you can do… whatever that was…”

Tears began to trail down tanned cheeks as Jamie shook, “I mean… I thought you… god I’m so stupid. I thought you wanted me too. I saw you staring at me and… you told me you liked me that one time…”

The Guardian was suddenly reminded of the day Jamie had asked if Jack wanted to be his boyfriend. Jacked gasped, “ I told you I can’t… I like you Jamie. I do, but… I’m not…”

“Gay.” Jamie provided for him when Jack was at a loss for words.

“No. It’s not… that doesn’t matter. I’m not Mortal Jamie. I’m not even really-” -‘Alive.’ He wanted to say, but that was for a different conversation. One he wasn’t ready for. Not that he was really ready for this.

“Do you like me? I mean, Like that.” The boy asked confused.

Jack wasn’t sure how to answer that. “I don’t even know what that means.”

Jamie regarded him for a long moment before standing up and walking closer to Jack. He stepped closer as slowly as he could as to not scare the flighty spirit away. “Jack… Are you scared?”

“Jamie.” Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. Peering up at the other with trepidation he took a moment to really consider what Jamie was saying. Did he want to kiss Jamie? I mean, sure. He had been caught off guard and totally freaked out, but then again, nobody had ever kissed him like that before. When he was mortal, things like that just didn’t happen. Kissing someone you weren’t married to was considered a sin. Not to mention Homosexuals were often stoned to death. What could he possibly know about this sort of situation?

“I’m sorry I scared you. I should have asked first.” Jamie whispered, “But, if you like me at all, even just a little. Like that. Would you consider it?” He inquired timidly. “I mean, if you were a mortal. If we were just 2 normal 17 year olds, would you be with me? Would you be my boyfriend?”

Jack’s heart felt as though it was going to leap from his chest. Yes. He would. In a heart beat. He had never felt this way about anyone else in his entire life. From the moment he had first laid eyes on the curious child he knew in his heart that he was special. His first believer. The boy who stood up to the Boogeyman. He was such a courageous kid; however, he was still mortal. “I can’t answer that.”

“Why not?” Jamie asked frustrated. “I can’t be imagining this. The way you look at me. The long hugs. How many other children do you still visit? You said it yourself! I’m special!”

“You are!” Jack reassured him. “ I just, I can’t…”

Jamie shook his head. “It’s more than that. I know it. I can’t be imagining this. You won’t tell me you want that you love me, but you won’t deny it either.”

“I’m sorry Jamie.” Jack said. “I can’t tell you what you want to hear. I wish I could, but I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Jack was silent.

Jamie closed his eyes and he grew still for a long moment. When he opened his eyes he watched Jack closely. He cocked his head for a moment and nodded silently to himself. Then he moved closer invading Jack’s personal space. Taking Jack’s scarf between his fingers he caressed it thoughtfully. His lips were so close to Jack’s and when he finally spoke, their lips almost brushed. “Then tell me you don’t love me. Please.”

Jack shook and closed his eyes. “I can’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Jamie whispered before pulling Jack by the blue scarf into another searing kiss. This time, Jack didn’t fight it. He let the boy ravage his mouth in the most raw and passionate kiss he had ever experienced. He didn’t touch the other boy, but a warm hand was placed on his frozen cheek as they stood there kissing. After a few moments, Jamie pulled away observing the spirits reaction. “If you can’t say anything. That’s fine. I won’t make you., but please… just love me anyway.”

The next few moment felt like a blur as Jack was suddenly pulling Jamie down into another kiss. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck at the same time he felt strong arms wrap around his waist clutching the thin material of his shirt as if he would disappear. When they parted lips for a third time that night Jack was shaking. The winter spirit bit his lip nervously before looking into Jamie’s eyes and nodding once. “Okay.”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The heap of wings and tan skin lay motionless in the white snow for what felt like ages before any of the Guardians moved into action. When the moment finally registered, Jack was the first person to the new spirit’s side. He attempted to roll the man over, but before he could finish he pulled back his hands with a loud gasp.

“Jack!” Toothiana exclaimed rushing to his side. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Jack looked at his reddened hand surprised. This guy was hot. Really, really hot. Maybe not to a normal person, but so Jack, it was more than he could handle. “Maybe, Someone with temperature above freezing should pick him up. I don’t think this weather is good for him.”

North nodded, “Yes, We bring him inside. Put in front of fire.”

Jack watched in confusion as a few yetis rushed to pick up the stranger and take him inside. He was then placed on an Ottoman in front of North’s fireplace where he was then covered by a thick wooly blanket. The room was silent but for the crackling fire and the tinkering that could be heard from outside the room.

Toothiana flitted above the man looking at what could be seen of his face. “He looks peaceful, but I think he’s running a fever.”

Bunny gawked at the fairy, “How could you even tell? The bloke is blazing hot!”

Tooth rolled her eyes, “He’s sweating, cheeks flushed and he passed out. Sounds like a fever to me.”

North laughed, “Tooth is very smart this way. Of course. Summer spirit and Cold weather do not mix.”

Jack’s eyebrows knit together worried. “Maybe, uh, Maybe I could help cool him down.”

North looked at the pale spirit concerned. “You think will work?”

Jack shrugged moving to kneel beside the man, “ I’ve… Done it before.”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Moving closer and placing his hand on the boy’s forehead, Jack could tell that Jamie was running a very high fever. The Auburn haired boy shivered before his eyes blinked open slowly. “Jack?”

“Hey Kiddo.” Jack smiled, “I hope you don’t mind. I let myself in.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Jamie said sleepily. “I missed you.”

Jack laughed and crawled under the covers. Laying back he stretched out with his arms resting comfortably behind his head. Jamie snuggled up next to him immediately with a sigh of relief. “I was here just the other day. You can’t have missed me that much.”

Jamie looked at Jack annoyed. He rolled over with Jack so that he was spooning the now much smaller winter spirit. Jack could feel the heat radiating off the boy. It wasn’t… unpleasant. “Jack…That was over a month ago.”

Fiddled with his scarf. “I’m sorry Jamie… I’ve been trying.”

The teen sighed again. “I know. It’s just difficult. I can’t tell anybody I have a boyfriend. Even if I did, what would I say? He’s in the Himalayas? Playing with kids and bringing fun to the globe?”

Jack was silent. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Jamie was right. Even if Jack wasn’t busy with Guardian duties, it’s not like anyone could see him. They would all think that Jamie was crazy.

Jamie leaned forward placing a kiss on Jack’s ear. “Don’t worry to much. You’re worth it.”

Jack nodded his understanding, but remained silent. He wasn’t sure what to say in this moment. Apparently, Jamie had an idea or two though; because warm hands were unexpectedly drawing circles on his exposed hip while a wet heat suddenly enveloped the side of his neck just under his ear. Jack gasped at the feeling, “W-what are you doing?”

Jamie pulled away abruptly, “I’m sorry, was that bad? Did I do something wrong?”

Jack rolled over to face the boy. “No. I…I liked it, I think. What about your fever? Aren’t you feeling un well?”

Jamie leaned down to rub his cheek against Jack’s chilled one. “Yeah, but you make me feel better.”

Jack grinned deviously. He then began to shower Jamie’s face in cold chaste kisses. He trailed them down to the boy’s lips for a moment before hovering teasingly. “So this makes you feel better?”

Jamie breathed deeply and pulled the winter spirit closer. “God yes.”

Jack smiled, lips brushing ever so lightly against Jamie’s. “I’m glad to be of service.”

Jamie closed his eyes and called out to the spirit in a whisper. “Jack?”

Jack’s heart began to speed up, “Yeah Kiddo?”

“Kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know, I'm evil.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. More amazing things to come! Don't forget to comment. The next chapter will be posted tonight. So, If you are catching this early. Have fun with the cliff hanger. If you are reading this much later...why are you waiting? Hit the button!


	4. Brilliant White Hot Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with posting. I've been trying to get some art made for the story, which takes so so so long. I'll hopefully be posting some stuff soon for that. Also, I've been reading up on some of the Guardian lore and will hopefully be working on a new fic for ROTG soon. It will be an unrelated story, but I won;t begin working on it until later. I need to get this story finished as soon as I can. I have so much to do! ( ;-_-)

Rise of the Guardians: Firefly

Chapter 3  
Brilliant White Hot Heat

 

Jamie closed his eyes and called out to the spirit in a whisper. “Jack?”

Jack’s heart began to speed up, “Yeah Kiddo?”

“Kiss me.”

Jack captured Jamie’s lips with excitement as he placed his arms around the warm body. He felt the hot skin under his fingertips and moaned into the kiss. Jamie had gained quite a bit of muscle from all his ROTC drills. Jack couldn’t help but run his fingers all over the toned skin of his back.

“Jack.” Jamie said breathlessly as fiddled with the bottom of Jack’s shirt. “I want –“

“What Jamie?” The winter spirit asked between kisses.

Jamie’s face was already flushed from the fever, but now his eyes were fully dilated. “I want to touch you… Can I?”

Jack was silent for a long moment. Under normal circumstance, the winter spirit always had a good comeback, but he was in foreign territory now. Jamie must have gotten the wrong idea from his silence because he could feel the other boy moving his hands away from the hem of Jack’s shirt. That wasn’t good. He may not be able to tell Jamie how he felt, but he needed to show him. Jack did want Jamie…. He just couldn’t say it.

Pushing the other boy backward so he was laying flat on his back, Jack moved so he was kneeling over his lap. He started by unwrapping his scarf. It felt strange to be taking it off. He hadn’t removed it since Jamie had given him the gift. Folding it gently, it was place on the nightstand carefully before Jack reached for the hem of his white shirt. Taking in a deep breath he lifted the garment over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Jamie’s eyes were wide as he surveyed the expanse of skin that was now revealed to him. Jack’s skin was porcelain and unblemished. It looked like fresh snow and when he reached out to touch the incredibly thin body before him, he marveled in how soft it was. He followed the faint and nearly invisible trail of hair that started at the spirit’s navel until he was fingering the edge of Jack’s pants. He pulled the edge slightly so the Jack was forced to move into a position far more intimate than before. Jack was now straddling the taller boy blushing a dark pink.

“Can I?” Jamie asked motioning with his eyes to the place he wanted to explore most.

A cold had shot out wrapping around Jamie’s wrist. “I… I’ve never…”

Jamie’s mouth fell open in surprise. “You’ve never had someone touch you?”

Jack shook his head confirming the boy’s suspicion. Jack had never been touched intimately before. Hell, he had never even kissed someone until Jamie came along. Not in a sexual way at least. Jamie smiled at him and stretched his hand up to caress Jack’s cold cheek. “I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.”

It was the second time tonight that the Auburn haired boy had said those words, and Jack couldn’t help but feel that he was in good hands. Jamie began unlacing the spirit’s trousers as Jack sat there nervously. Warmth like he’d never felt before was suddenly engulfing his very aroused member. He moaned loudly and leaned forward pressing his cool forehead to Jamie’s. Long, Lingering strokes followed by intermittent tugs left Jack breathless. All he could do was hold on to the bed sheets surrounding them as the warm hand coaxed him closer to his release.

Snow had begun to fall inside the room as frost trailed over the walls and across the floor. He could feel it building up like a cold wind growing into a blizzard. He was so close now, so very close. Then he was all the sudden on his back with Jamie pushed up between his legs. The teen stopped for a moment to pull his own erection free. Taking a hold of Jack’s hand he lead the cold appendage to where he wanted it. Jack now had a handful of Jamie’s very firm erection. He wasn’t sure what exactly he should be doing, but Jamie held his hand and guided it up and down, pulling and twisting just right.

“Jack-“ Jamie gasped, “This is so amazing.”

Jack couldn’t speak, but if he were able, he would have told Jamie how he felt in that moment. He was on fire. He couldn’t recall ever feeling this warm and excited in his life. When soft lips pressed against his followed by a demanding tongue taking control of his mouth, the winter spirit lost it completely. He moaned a low guttural sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a growl. Then his seed was spilling over Jamie’s hand. Jack lay limply there in utter shock from what had just transpired. Jamie had just made him come, and he wasn’t finished yet.

Jamie kissed him again before taking full control of his own member and placing his head to Jack’s chest. Within seconds the boy was groaning as his own climax crashed over him. Collapsing next to Jack he took a long deep breath. This was what lovers did. They were lovers now. Jack let that sink in for a long moment. 

Jamie was growing up so fast. He was almost an adult now. He had different wants and needs. This was one of Jamie’s newest ways of playing, or at least, that’s what Jack thought of it. The young boy, no…Man was far different then the Jamie he knew. Somehow, he was still the same. It terrified Jack to think of. Growing meant mortality, which meant that someday, Jamie would grow old. The he would die. It was part of life.

After a few moments had passed in silence, Jamie cleaned them off with a rag he’d been using earlier to cool his forehead. Once he was finished, he rolled over to look Jack in the eyes. “I Love you, Jack Frost. I really do.”

Jack pulled him into another kiss before they were cuddling again. At some point in his sleep Jamie had placed his head against Jack’s very cold chest. He was sleeping so soundly that Jack didn’t want to move and wake him. He gently carded his fingers through the soft locks of the teen before kissing the top of his head. “Same to you, Jamie Bennett. Same to you…”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Golden eyes opened rapidly as a cold hand was placed on his forehead. Instinctively he flinched at the feeling. It was so cold! Like ice on his skin. Hissing he pulled away from the pain and looked into the eyes of the strangest person he had ever met. White hair, Blue eyes… this had to be the one. He’s heard stories about a winter spirit before, but he’d never actually met him. This must be Jack Frost. 

“Hey there, you’re awake.” Jack said surprised.

The winged man sat up quickly looking around. His voice was dry and rough when he spoke, “Where am I?”

Jack gazed at the spirit confused. “The North Pole.”

The North Pole. As in Santa’s Workshop North Pole? Suddenly, The guy was beating his wings until he was airborne and out the door. He burst from the room with such force the Elves and Yetis standing near the door were thrown of their feet. He circled the large globe in the center of the building before following the flying contraptions around the air for several minutes.

Several Elves and Yetis stopped to stare sharing looks of confusion or annoyance as they watched the spectacle. The guardians all began to gather and observe as well. North laughed merrily, “I see our friend is good as new.”

Jack nodded, “The way he moves…”

Toothiana nodded. “I knew he was a fairy.”

“Oh yeah? How did you figure that?” Bunny questioned with a role of his eyes.

“He moves like the element he channels. See how he zooms through the air? Just like a flame, whipping around and dancing. I would know a Brother of flight when I saw one. After all, My mother was the queen.” She sighed tilting her head while two of her fairies clutched each other with wide eyes as they watched the man’s flight.

Bunny put a paw to his face and shook his head, “Not this again.”

Tooth blushed and shrugged, “He’s so handsome.”

“I can’t believe this!” Bunny shouted completely perturbed. “You haven’t even seen his face.”

“Just look at him. You don’t need to.”

North laughed at Tooth’s antics. He then said something that made Jack want to crawl under a rock, “What do you think Jack. Is tooth right? Is this new spirit, Dreamy as you say?”

“Uhh…That’s a pretty forward question there big guy.” Jack said Jokingly. He watched as the fire like fairy flew around gracefully on his feathered wings. He looked like a hawk, Powerful and strong with all that tanned skin. The flapping of the feathers against each other were loud. What could be seen of the young man’s torso was, decidedly pleasant. It brought back such memories of Jamie’s change in build. The way Jack used to run his fingers all over and kneed at the rippling muscles.

North suddenly cleared his throat. “That look tells all. Conclusion. New guardian is a handsome man.”

The winter spirit covered his now pink face with shame. He’d just been caught ogling the new guy. “ugh. Please don’t make this a thing.”

North feigned ignorance, “Make what a thing? If the thing is a thing how can I make into something it is?”

Jack was having none of it. “Don’t go trying to set me up again. It didn’t end well last time.”

“Bah! Last time was girl, this time boy.” North stated matter a factually. “I know preferences now.”  
“That’s not why… “ Jack said rubbing his forehead.

North smiled, “Ah yes. You are Nervous no?”

“No! It didn’t work because I have Jamie!” Jack asserted.

All eyes suddenly fixated on him and the winter spirit thought he would need to start a vacation home under that rock soon. His choice of present tense probably didn’t go un-noticed either. When he looked up to the new guy was eyeing him curiously.

He flew down to the Guardian’s and walked right up to Jack. He looked down into ice blue eye curiously, “What do you mean you have me?”

“What?” Jack asked perplexed.

“My name, you said my name.”

Bunny’s ears perked up. “Wait! Hold on just a minute there mate. You mean to tell me that your name is Jamie?”

Jack’s eyes widened. He clutched the scarf over his chest as he took a step back. This couldn’t be happening. He begged! He pleaded and got to his knees shouting up at the Man in the Moon to bring Jamie back. To make him a Spirit. That was a hundred years ago. He’d never gotten a response. Not once. A cold wind began to pick up inside the shop as Jack clutched his staff tightly. “Take off the mask.”

The man looked down at him in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“Take off the damn mask! Show me your face.” Jack shouted causing a torrent of snow to appear inside. It began swirling around all of them dangerously as Jack’s emotions grew more and more aggressive. “Now!”

“Mate, take it easy. You’re gonna freeze the poor elves to death.“ Bunny said worried.

The Man regarded Jack carefully. “Why?”

“Just do it!” Jack shouted walked over to the guy. The Wind was now whipping so strongly several bells could be heard being flung across the room. The Winter Spirit didn’t care. He looked into those burning golden eyes searching for some sort of familiarity.

North stepped in placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder and giving him a warning look. The stranger regarded them silently for a moment before finally reaching up to untie the cloth on his face.

When it slid from his face, there was a resounding boom that echoed from Jack as all the wind and snow died instantly. Several moments passed before a clacking of wood followed by a loud thud was heard.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Jack had just flown into town for the winter and the first place he was stopping was Jamie’s house. He’d just been in Russia causing all sorts of mayhem and playing with the kids when he’d decided it was time to go home. Tapping on the familiar window he was greeted by an unusual sight. There was a duffle bag filled with clothes on the bed along with Shampoos and various other Hygiene products. There were a couple of magazines, an I-pod and two shaving razors. Was Jamie going somewhere?

“Jack Frost?”

The boy whirled around looking to the door. A young blonde teen was standing there with a huge smile across her face. She ran towards Jack and leapt into his arms. Jack whistled, “Wow Sophie! You’ve grown up!”

Sophie laughed and rolled her eyes, “That happens when you’ve been gone for so long.”

Jack frowned. How long had it been this time? “Is Jamie upset? That I haven’t been around?”

Sophie pursed her lips. “Upset would not be the word I would use.”

Jack sat down on the bed looking down, “I’m the worst friend ever.”

“Don’t you mean boyfriend?” She corrected waggling her eyebrows.

Jack blushed and looked away.

Laughing she rolled her eyes. “ Oh please Jack. I’ve known you were gay since I saw you ogling my brother on his morning Jogs.”

Jack sighed. “Okay, worst boyfriend ever, but…is he mad?”

Sophie shook her head, “No, he was just worried you wouldn’t be back in time.”

“In time for what?” Jack asked looking up at the girl again.

Sophie looked at Jack sadly, “ In time for his deployment. He’s going overseas… to Bialya.”

Jack’s heart stopped. Jamie was going to war? But, Jamie had just gotten out of Boot camp. Sophie looked at Jack knowingly, “Jack, He’ll be fine. I mean, he graduated top of his class in flight school.”

Jack nodded. He didn’t really understand what that meant, but he still didn’t feel good about it. Sophie grasped his hand. “Jack, He’ll come home. Besides, can’t you, I don’t know… watch over him?”

“It’s nothing but desert over there. I don’t do so well in the heat, plus I have guardian duties” Jack began to panic. “Oh Moon. What if something happens and I’m not there to help him. What if he stops believing in me because I can’t visit him? What if-“

“Jack!” Sophie shouted squeezing his hand, “Stop. You sound like my mother. He’ll be fine.”

Jack nodded as he wiped at the crystals forming under his eyes. A few moments passed before Sophie stood up walking to the door after being called by her mother. “I’m sorry Jack, I have to go. We’re getting a going away present for Jamie, but he’ll be home any minute now.”

Jack nodded watching as she left. There were so many things that Jack still wanted to say to Jamie. So many things he wanted to do with him, to show him. He was terrified that Jamie would go away and never come back. He needed to tell Jamie how he felt.

A few minutes passed as Jack sat there contemplating just how to tell Jamie what he felt, when the door opened. Jamie walked in with a beaming smile, “Jack! I’m so glad you came.”

Without any warning, Jamie suddenly found himself with an armful of Frost. Frenzied kisses were placed all over his face as cold hands began pulling his jacket off. “Woah. Slow down Jack. What’s going on? You usually aren’t this aggressive and I’ve only just walked in the door.”

Jack looked up at Jamie, “Jamie, Please… “

Jamie Looked at the panicked boy, “What is it Jack, What can I do?”

“Kiss me.”

Jamie nodded. “Okay.”

Jack was suddenly hoisted upwards as he wrapped his legs around Jamie. The stronger boy walked them to Jamie’s bed pushing everything off onto the floor all the while kissing Jack passionately. He only pulled away for a moment to divest Jack and himself of their shirts and then very quickly went back to devouring Jack’s mouth. Jamie began moving down Jack’s neck nibbling and sucking all the way. He stopped to pull one the now hardened nipples into his mouth. The winter spirit moaned loudly as the taller boy lavished the spot with attention before moving to the next with the same ferocity. A hot hand moved downward to Jack’s laced up trousers gently it unlaced the article carefully pulling Jack’s now very hard member free. He tossed the unwanted clothing to the side and after a few strokes up and down Jack’s length, Jamie’s mouth abandoned Jack’s nipple to move lower. When the Brunette’s hot tongue licked a wet stripe up the underside of Jack’s erection, the winter spirit could do nothing but let out a sob of pure pleasure. Just the temperature alone was enough to create an intense feeling when the entire appendage suddenly became engulfed in the hot heat, Jack cried out in pleasure. “Jamie!”

“You like that, Frostbite?” Jamie asked in a sultry voice as he pulled off of Jack for a moment.

Jack’s face turned a bright pink. Which was something of a miracle considering how much blood was rushing south. He couldn’t speak as he gazed lustily at Jamie nodding vehemently. He’d never heard that nickname, but there was something so erotic about being called that right after that mouth had been on one of his most intimate parts.

Jamie grinned devilishly as he went back down engulfing Jack’s erection for a second time. This time he sucked slower and harder. Making sure to create a firm suction inside his mouth. Jack was writhing in pleasure, but all too soon Jamie was pulling off of him again. The young man studied Jack for a long time before reaching into his drawer to pull free a bottle of some sort of liquid. The winter spirit looked at it curiously still panting from his earlier pleasure. “W-what’s that?”

Looking up surprised Jamie’s face turned bright red, “It’s Lube.”

Jack still didn’t understand. Jamie bit his lip before speaking nervously, “It makes things… easier. So it won’t be as uncomfortable.”

Jack nodded. He trusted Jamie to be gentle with him. It was fairly understood at this point that Jack had no prior experience in this area. He watched silently as Jamie opened the bottle and coated his fingers with the slick substance. He then moved back down to suck Jack again. When Jamie finally found a good rhythm again, a finger was suddenly pushing against Jack’s virgin entrance. The winter spirit was startled for a moment, but Jamie soothed him by gently stroking his thigh. The finger then pushed inside slowly right as Jamie sucked hard on his member. Jack gasped at the new pleasurable sensation of intimacy. It wasn’t long before Jamie added a second and then a third finger. While not uncomfortable, it wasn’t entirely pleasant. Not until Jamie’s finger brushed against something inside.

“Jamie!! There… it felt…” Jack began pleading, but Jaime had already begun to brush up against it more as he sucked Jack’s cock down. The spirit had never felt so much pleasure. As he gasped, moaned and groaned he could feel his release nearing. The room was no doubt covered in soft snow by now, but Jamie didn’t seam to mind the cold. He was focused on bringing Jack to his climax.

Jack reached down instinctively running his fingers through Jamie’s hair. The boy moaned as the cool fingers tugged at his soft auburn locks. The vibration was almost too much for Jack. “Jamie! I’m –“

Jamie just pressed his finger more against Jack’s prostate causing the slender boy to scream out as he came. Jamie swallowed down every bit of Jack’s icy cum. He wasn’t expecting it to taste sweet. Usually, cum had a bitter flavor, but Jack’s was delicious. Jamie looked up to Jack as he unbuttoned his own pants pulling them down so he could grip his cock. He coated it with a generous amount of lube.

“Jack?” He asked wantonly.

Jack looked at Jamie with half lidded eyes. “Jamie.”

“Will you, roll over for me?” Jamie asked nervously. “It’s suppose to be more comfortable that way.”

Jack nodded as he rolled onto his stomach. Jamie wrapped a hand around his waist pulling his lower body higher and into a more perfect position. Jamie’s own warm body then covered him, the warm skin on his back brushing against his own sending a sudden thrill through him. He looked over his shoulder at the tan boy and bit his lip nervously.

Jamie regarded him calmly before placing a hand on his lower back soothingly. “Just relax for me. Okay Frostbite?”

Jack nodded and suddenly Jamie’s length was pushing into him. Jack hissed at the slight intrusion. “It- It hurts… “

Jamie leaned forward and kissed Jack’s shoulder, “Just relax for me Jack. It’ll feel better.”

The guardian nodded nervously trying to do as Jamie asked. He knew Jamie was on the larger side, but he hadn’t really allowed himself to think this far ahead. If he had, maybe he could have prepared himself. Jamie went as slow as he could, but Jack just wasn’t relaxing his body enough to make it easy. Deciding to go a different route, Jamie grabbed Jack’s hips firmly.  
“Jack. I need you to try and squeeze as hard as you can. Can you do that?” Jack nodded and immediately Jamie felt the resistance. He began to rock against Jack more and more creating a nice rhythm. Jack’s eyes were screwed shut in concentration. “When I say relax I need you to go ahead and let go okay. Stop squeezing when I say.”

Once again Jack nodded and Jamie quickened his pace a bit more. He wasn’t really inside Jack at this point. Mostly just the head was pushed solidly against the other boy’s entrance. Then, as he gave a couple of particularly strong thrusts he said it, “Now Jack.”

Jack relaxed and suddenly Jamie was sliding all the way in to the hilt. Jack gasped loudly at the feeling, but other than a small burn it didn’t hurt. In fact, it felt amazing. He gasped loudly as Jamie moaned and doubled over breathing hotly onto Jack’s neck. “You’re so tight.”

Several moments went by as Jamie allowed Jack’s body to adjust, once was sure Jack was okay, he began moving again. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in quickly creating the perfect pattern of motion. Jack moaned when he felt Jamie’s cock rub slightly against that same spot from earlier. He’s already come earlier, but he could feel his member beginning to harden once more. The more Jamie pushed against that spot the harder he became, until he was begging Jamie for release. Jamie paused a moment to pull Jack up onto just his knees. He scooted them closer to the headboard so Jack could place his hands on the wall. Then he squeezed Jack’s legs closed as he spread his own to get a better angle. He whispered softly into Jack’s ear. “Come on Frostbite, touch yourself for me.”

Jack once more followed Jamie’s instructions. The feeling was overwhelming and he couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as Jamie bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He came within seconds as Jamie followed right behind him riding out his orgasm slowly with powerful thrusts. Crystals had formed on Jack’s face right under his eyes and he found himself turning enough to pull Jamie into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart he whispered against Jamie’s lips quietly, “I love you.”

Jamie pulled him close as they relaxed onto the bed. Gently pulling out of Jack with a groan he then grabbed a cover throwing it over both of them. “I love you so much Jack Frost. I don’t think I’ll ever forget this night.”

Jack smiled, “I won’t either.”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Almost a year later Jack found himself once again in Burgess. He hadn’t heard from Jamie in a couple of months, but he had promised the boy he would check on his family while he was away, so Jack was doing just that. He allowed the wind to carry him lower and as he moved closer to the Bennett household he caught sight of an unfamiliar car parked out front.

Landing softly on a street lamp he watched as two uniformed men got out of the car and rang the doorbell. When Mrs. Bennett answered, her face was white as Jack’s. She covered her mouth in shock as tears began too pour down her face. The men took off their hats as they handed her a white envelope. Jack’s heart stopped. He new what that was. He’d seen this before. That could only mean… Jamie….

A gust of cold air hit him strongly as to carry him as fast as possible to his pond. Once there, he fell to his knees in sorrow. It couldn’t be. Jamie couldn’t be gone. Not his Jamie. A torrent of wind began to gather around him as blizzard engulfed the whole town. He didn’t care. He looked up at the moon that night pleading.

“Bring him back!” He shouted. “You brought me back. You made me a Guardian. You can bring him back too!!”

There was no answer.

“Why!? Why won’t you talk to me? You made me immortal. You put me here with these humans, and now you just take them away? Answer me!” Jack screamed. “I’ll do anything. I’ll be the best damn guardian you’ve ever seen. Just bring him back!”

Still, there was no reply.

Jack was left crying in the snow as he mourned his lost love. It would be weeks before any of the Guardians noticed his absence. Until then, he sat alone and for the first time since he’s been reborn as Jack Frost. He felt cold.


End file.
